Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose
Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose is a 1987 animated movie for television produced by Hanna-Barbera for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Plot Yogi leads his friends on a tour of the "Spruce Goose", the world famous flying boat, built by billionaire Howard Hughes. Experimenting, Yogi pulls back the wheel, causing the Spruce Goose to lift off. A segment then occurs where the Spruce Goose is in outer space, and the gang begins seeing images of each other drawn in the stars. Merkin and Firkin, scared away from California by the Spruce Goose, locate the unmanned ocean liner full of abandoned poached animals and decide to start their invasion there. They transform into "Earth animals" in an attempt to, once again, mingle among them. All of a sudden, once again, they are scared by the oncoming Spruce Goose and leave again. The gang arrives to save the animals. The gang starts a search party, but unbeknownst to them something is lurking in the bushes listening in on them. The thing in the bushes is revealed to be Mumbly, who has crashed on the island along with the Dread Baron. Mumbly then awakens The Dread Baron and attempts to tell him of the plane. Looking through a telescope, The Dread Baron realizes the plane is the Spruce Goose, and that with it he can become rich. He then notices Yogi and his gang and realizes his plans could be foiled by them. When Bernice goes off looking by herself, they're becomes stuck in quicksand. The Dread Baron attempts to save her, but he is stuck himself. Driving home, they hear the stories on the radio of how animals were saved at the South Pole and at the Zelman Sea, to which he claims nobody knows how it happened. Yogi claims he knows how it all happened as he and the gang cheer for the Spruce Goose. Cast *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie *Dave Coulier as Firkin *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear, Mumbly *Marilyn Schreffler as Bernice *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy and Pelican *Frank Welker as Merkin, Various Animals *Paul Winchell as Dread Baron *Bill Woodson as a Movie Narrator Home media releases On , the movie was released on VHS videocassette in the United States. However, as of 2009, the videocassette is now out of print. Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose VHS release at Amazon.com. On December 7, 2010, Warner Archive released Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Yogi-Bear-Yogis-Great-Escape/14755 Trivia On the end credits of the movie is was stated that "The Spruce Goose is located in Long Beach California". In 1992 the Spruce Goose was moved from Long Beach to the Evergreen Avation & Space Museum located in McMinnville, Oregon, where it resides today. References External links * * The Big Cartoon Database – Movie Information and details. Category:1987 films Category:Yogi Bear films Category:Films based on television series Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Aviation films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:1980s American animated films